School Catastrophe
The girls start their first day of school with Davis as their guide... but things take a turn for the worst. Synopsis In the morning, Robert drops off the girls at Pokey Oaks High school while telling the girls their identities while at there. He explains to the girls that it was to make sure that if the girls used their powers, their identities as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup would be exposed, but not the identities they are using at the school that Davis came up with, which earned him a glare from Buttercup who didn't see a need for it. The girls reluctantly agreed as they received their identity forms as Robert drove home. At the doors, the girls reveal that they are nervous about school due there being multiple things they don't understand some of the things in school. Davis tells them two simple things, watch out boys going after them due to there being a lack of girls for dating and popularity as they entered the school. There were unaware though that a robot had followed them to school and was eyeing the girls for it's own reasons. Inside the girls learned about the different social groups in the school along with their classes. They were all assigned to class 311 with Ms. Keane with Davis. In class, Davis was seated in the same area as the girls, and was silently relieved that the girls didn't use their powers even once. He begins to think that today will turn out great, until the bully of class Mitch Mitchelson approached him wanting to know who the girls were. Davis said they were foreign exchange students from Japan. This attracted the attention of other guys wanting to know how he knew the girls. Before Davis can come up with an answer, the teacher Ms. Keane arrives and class begins. Ms. Keane allows the girls to introduce them as Mieke(Blossom), Michelle(Bubbles), and Karin(Buttercup) Utonium. When one of the students asked why they have the same last name as Davis which Blossom tells the class is because their real last name is hard to pronounce, so they are using Davis' last name so it's easier for everyone else. At lunch, Buttercup was trying to get some lunch, but the robot serving lunch was constantly asking "and then" as if it was malfunctioning. After a few minutes of saying the same thing over and over and getting on Buttercup's nerves to the point of a threat, it finally gave her what she ordered, only to slam the food into her face and make a break for it. Blossom and Bubbles tried to calm Buttercup down, but she made a mad dash for the robot with lightning speed. Blossom, Bubbles, and Davis follow after her to make sure no one saw her using any powers. The robot leads Buttercup to the empty football field and makes her crash causing a large amount of damage to the field. Buttercup is oblivious to the damage is looking for the robot as Blossom and Bubbles try to calm her down, only for the robot to blast Blossom and Bubbles and send them after the robot as well. They power up causing their bodies to look like living energy as they chase after the robot. Davis arrives just as they leave, goes after them, and hopes no one sees them. In the city, the girls continue to chase the robot while causing damage all over the place. Davis does his best to keep up with a bike be borrowed to keep up while hoping that the Mayor hasn't noticed yet. The Mayor was currently more focused on getting his pickles from his usually salesmen to notice the destruction the girls was causing. He arrived where he usually picked up his pickles, only to find the same robot doing the same thing it did to Buttercup for a while. Just long enough to for it to begin to give the Mayor what he asked for, only for the girls to arrive and destroy the robot and the pickle while unintentionally knocking the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, and he reporters with him out. Davis finally caught up with them to finally tell them what they've done. Before anyone else could notice, the girls took Davis and headed back to his house. Blossom finally saw all the damage and realized just how much destruction they have caused. Category:Chapters